Calderos de chocolate
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Minific para los que han leído el libro 6 de HP... Que habría ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Ron si este nunca hubiera sido envenenado y que los calderos de chocolate se los hubiese enviado Hermione como regalo anónimo... RWxHG


Como no deseo romper ninguna tradición, os pondré el disclaimer…

Puede que ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Lavender, ni ningún otro personaje de la famosa saga de "Harry Potter", inventada por JK Rowling sea mío (Por desgracia para mi y todos/as los/as fanficcionistas fanáticos por crear historias a partir de esa fabulosa saga), pero esta idea es totalmente mía y 99.9 por ciento original, la historia es un 79.9 por ciento mía, y no guarda intenciones de plagiar a nadie ni a nada. Ah, y que quede claro que creé esta historia simplemente porque me aburría… Así que mi fin de lucro, si es que realmente cabe en esa categoría, era entretenerme un rato y exponerles esta invención

Bueno… Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba acostada en la cama de mi cuarto, en completa oscuridad, medio dormida y divagando en pensamientos sobre Harry Potter, esta vez sobre el libro seis, y me pareció bastante… Divertida…

Yo solamente pensaba en que hubiera ocurrido si los calderos de chocolate que Ron consumió en su cumpleaños se los hubiera dado Hermione, en vez de que estos se hubieran caído de la cama de Harry.

Pues aquí mi respuesta

◄▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬►

Dentro del cuarto de baño de chicas del Segundo Piso, también conocido como el baño de "Mirtle la Llorona", frente a uno de los tantos retretes, se hallaba una chica de cabellos enmarañados y castaños revolviendo con bríos un caldero a la par en que echaba unos ingredientes extraños

—. Solo unos minutos de cocción… —Murmuraba Hermione—, solamente eso y ya estará lista…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione Granger había apagado el fuego que salía del inodoro y calentaba su poción, para luego tomar una caja de chocolates en forma de caldero, la cual se hallaba abierta y ubicada en el suelo

Ni bien ella apagó el fuego, agarró un frasco de poción y echó unos pocos pelos suyos, para luego agitar la burbujeante poción, que era de un rosa pálido, tomar una inyección y empezar a inyectar los pasteles con ese líquido

—. Eso servirá… Estoy segura… —Se dijo Hermione—, ahora solo falta…

Y con un toque de su varita mágica, el paquete, ya cerrado, con todos y cada uno de sus pasteles inyectados en poción de amor, quedó envuelto en un papel dorado, con un lazo rojo adornándole y una etiqueta que rezaba "Feliz Cumpleaños"

◄▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬►

El receptor de aquel regalo, un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules y llamado Ron Weasley, se despertó bastante adormilado, pero muy feliz, el día de su cumpleaños número 17, pero con ánimos y una pila de regalos con ese motivo, los cuales empezó a abrir medio dormido. Fue entonces que su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, le lanzó un paquete de regalo a la par en que le decía

—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ron!, toma, tu regalo  
—. Gracias —Ron le agradeció a su amigo con voz adormilada—

Mientras su amigo, que era de cabello negro azabache y bien revuelto, ojos verde esmeralda y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, empezaba a buscar su Mapa de los Merodeadores, el abrió su regalo: Un par de guantes de guardián nuevos

—. ¡Son fenomenales, Harry¡Muchas gracias!  
—. De nada… —Su amigo repuso distraídamente—¡Eh, me parece que no está en la cama…!

Ron no le respondió, pues estaba muy ocupado abriendo sus regalos y soltando exclamaciones de júbilo de vez en cuando

—. ¡Cuántos regalos me han hecho este año! —Exclamó alegremente Ron y le mostró a su amigo un extraño reloj de oro— ¡Mira lo que me han enviado mis padres! Caray, me parece que el año que viene también me haré mayor de edad  
—. ¡Que buena onda! —El pelinegro contestó, para luego proseguir con lo que hacía—

Con una amplia sonrisa, mientras abría sus regalos, Ron finalmente abrió el que su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, le había mandado en forma anónima, y se comió uno de los pasteles

—. ¿Quieres uno? —Ofreció Ron a su amigo, con su boca llena, mientras le tendía la caja de los calderos de chocolate—  
—. No, gracias… —Harry exclamó a su amigo— ¡Malfoy ha vuelto a esfumarse!  
—. No puede ser —Replicó Ron mientras se zambullía otro caldero y se levantaba para vestirse— ¡Vamos, si no te das prisa tendrás que aparecerte con el estómago vacío!, aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizá sería más fácil así…

De pronto Ron se interrumpió mientras sentía una muy rara sensación hacia Hermione, la misma que siempre le cruzaba en su corazón al verla… Le pasaba un extraño mariposeo en su estómago y no se la sacaba de su mente…

Como ese mariposeo no se detuvo al sacársela casi instantáneamente de su mente, lo atribuyó al hambre, por lo que se comió un tercer caldero de chocolate y, de nuevo, volvió a pensar en Hermione a la par en que terminaba de vestirse

—. ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó su amigo ni bien terminó—

Ron no respondió, simplemente se limitó a apoyarse contra uno de los postes de su cama y mirar a la ventana, pensando solamente en una cosa… Hermione Granger

Harry, preocupado, se volteó a verle a la par en que decía

—. ¡Vamos! —Le apremió mientras notaba sus ojos desenfocados— ¡El desayuno!  
—. No tengo hambre  
—. Pero¿no acabas de decir…?  
—. Esta bien, bajaré contigo —Ron cedió con un suspiro—, pero no voy a comer nada  
—. Te has comido media caja de calderos¿verdad? —Interrogó Harry mientras le veía con ceño—  
—. No es eso… —Ron contestó con un suspiro— Déjalo; tú… No lo entenderías  
—. Y que lo digas —Su amigo repuso, muy extrañado, y se dio la vuelta para salir al pasillo—  
—. ¡Harry!  
—. ¿Qué?  
—. ¡No puedo soportarlo!  
—. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar? —Preguntó Harry, empezando a alarmarse de verdad, pues su amigo había palidecido y parecía que, de un momento a otro, iría a vomitar—  
—. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella!

El pelinegro le miró boquiabierto e incrédulo. No estaba preparado para algo así, y no estaba seguro de querer escuchar su confesión. Eran íntimos amigos, pero si Ron empezaba a llamar a Lavender "La-La", el no iba a ceder.

—. ¿Y por qué eso va a impedirte bajar a desayunar? —Preguntó Harry, intentando no perder la calma e introducir algo de sentido a la conversación—  
—. Me parece que ella ni sabe que existo —Dijo Ron, claramente desesperado—  
—. ¡Claro que sabe que existes!, se la pasa el día besándote¿no? —Harry interrogó un tanto perplejo—  
—. ¿De quién estás hablando? —Preguntó Ron, parpadeando—  
—. ¿Y de quién estás hablando tu?  
—. De… Hermione… —Ron contestó como hipnotizado, con una amplia sonrisa que denotaba lo enamorado que estaba y que la poción de Hermione, sin dudas, había hecho efecto—

Harry le miró aún más perplejo y boquiabierto, y al cabo, sonrió entre alivio y diversión al ver su rostro, que parecía iluminado por un halo inexistente de la luz del sol

—. ¡Claro que sabe que existes!, es nuestra amiga, discute contigo por la más pequeña nimiedad… ¡Hasta te ayuda en las buenas y en las malas! —Exclamó desesperado su amigo, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—¿Cómo no va a saber que existes?  
—. Es cierto… Pero… —Ron suspiró derrotado, tras su rostro haberse iluminado de alegría tras oír sus palabras—  
—. ¿Pero…?  
—. No me ama —Ron admitió un tanto triste—  
—. Un minuto… ¿Estás enamorado de ella? —Harry hacía grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír ampliamente y mantener su semblante serio—  
—. Si… La amo con toda mi alma… —Ron soltó un hondo suspiro tras confesarlo—  
—. ¡Enhorabuena! —Exclamó Harry, rindiéndose en la batalla y dejando escapar su mejor sonrisa—¡Ya era hora¡Ve y díselo!  
—. No es mala idea

Al instante, Ron salió como atropellado del dormitorio, dejando solo a Harry, quien pensaba "¡Al fin!"

◄▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬►

Hermione paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, junto al lago, mientras comía una tostada que se había llevado y libraba una feroz batalla en su interior

—. ¿Cómo pudiste?, es tu mejor amigo, tiene novia… Además de que hoy… ¡Era su cumpleaños! —Le riñó su conciencia—  
—. Solo lo hice… Era una oportunidad única y… Estaba desesperada —Admitió algo avergonzada Hermione en sus cavilaciones—  
—. ¿Y si no te ama? —Susurró preocupada su conciencia—  
—. Estoy segura de que me ama… Solo necesita un empujón para que me lo diga…  
—. Valiente Gryffindor —Reprochó su voz mental, en un tono casi divertido—¿y no podías decírselo tu?  
—. Cállate… —Hermione se sonrojó levemente al oír su reproche—  
—. En serio… ¿No podías confesárselo tú?  
—. No —Hermione negó en tono cortante, el cual no calló a su conciencia—  
—. Vale, si tú lo dices… Entiendo que le ames, hayas hecho esta poción para así darle el "empujón" que necesita, pero… Y si cuando pasa el efecto de la poción, el en realidad nunca te había amado… ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Su conciencia preguntó preocupada—  
—. Al menos habré oído por una vez en mi vida esas palabras de su parte —Hermione suspiró con tristeza al decirse eso—

Antes de que su conciencia terminase de reprocharle todo y hacerla sentirse aún más culpable, un grito le llamó la atención

—. HERMIONE  
—. ¿Ron? —Hermione se volvió al joven, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si ella fuese su oxígeno, lo que confirmó el resultado de su poción—¿qué pasa?  
—. Te buscaba —Ron se limitó a responder—  
—. En serio… —Hermione le dedicó su mejor sonrisa—¿eso por qué?  
—. Quería hablar contigo… —Ron repuso mientras miraba el suelo y barría el mismo con uno de sus zapatos, un tanto nervioso—  
—. ¿Sobre qué? —La chica le pregunto con fingida curiosidad, aunque disimulando una sonrisita de alegría—  
—. Pues… Verás…  
—. RO-RO —Un chillido se hizo oír—

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que Ron pareció recordar algo muy importante… Tenía una novia, y hasta que no solucionase eso, no podía confesarle nada a su mejor amiga, pues con su forma de ser, no le aceptaría mientras estuviese con alguien

—. Genial… —Ron pareció malhumorado al susurrar eso—¿hablamos más tarde?  
—. De acuerdo —Hermione se limitó a asentir y perderse de vista a la par en que la novia de Ron se abalanzaba contra él—

◄▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬►

Ron, tras "hablar" un "buen" rato con Lavender Brown, ahora su ex novia, había regresado al dormitorio de los chicos, donde Harry le esperaba

—. ¡Ron¿qué te pasó?

La exagerada preocupación de Harry tenía un buen motivo, pues Ron había regresado con unas heridas bastante… Peliagudas

—. ¿Qué hiciste? —Harry siguió interrumpiendo—  
—. ¿Quieres oír que pasó o no? —Ron le cortó de mal talante—

Harry calló a la par en que asentía y cerraba su boca, rogando internamente que no hubiera dicho lo que le quería decir a Hermione de manera equivocada, o que la misma no hubiese vuelto a hacer lo mismo que había hecho cuando se enteró de que el y Lavender estaban juntos…

—. Pues… Iba a confesarle todo a Hermione, pero quedamos en hablar más tarde, pues nos interrumpieron…  
—. ¿Qué…¿Quién…¿cómo…? —Harry preguntó ansioso, incapaz de contenerse (Como cuando alguien desea terminar de ver un final y aparece el tan detestado "TO BE CONTINUED")—  
—. ¡Harry!  
—. Perdona… Prosigue…  
—. Era Lavender… Allí recordé que debía… —Al Harry escuchar esa palabra, sonrió al pensar en otra cosa aliviante… Al emplear ese verbo de esa forma, significaba que, posiblemente, ya lo había hecho— terminar con ella… Por eso, Lavender y yo nos fuimos y tuvimos una "agradable" —Ron ironizó con esa palabra— conversación

◄▬▬▬ Flasback ▬▬▬►

Ron y Lavender se hallaban bajo un manzano, ambos parados y charlando de manera "amistosa", con lo que se define… Lavender intentando darle besos, Ron separándola de cuando en cuando e intentando decirle algo, pero ese "calamar" volviendo a callarle con un beso

—. ¡Basta, Lavender! —Terció con seriedad Ron—, intento hablarte  
—. Perdona, Ro-Ro… Adelante —Se disculpó Lavender con un puchero—  
—. Bueno… Verás… Tu… Yo… Debemos cortar —Ron dijo tras enrollarse unos minutos con sus palabras—, si, eso… Debemos cortar, ya no podemos estar juntos  
—. Pero… —Los ojos de Lavender enrojecieron, amenazando con que ella se echaría a llorar— ¿Por qué?  
—. Verás… Lo nuestro fue maravilloso… —(N.A: Oh, si… Hasta yo me lo he tragado como una idiota… Si lo único maravilloso, y que era malísimo para nuestra salud a la vez, eran los besos que se daban) Ron dijo con un suspiro—, pero…  
—. Es por esa sangre sucia¿verdad? —Lavender preguntó con repentina frialdad—  
—. Es Hermione, Lavender… —Ron reprochó con una fría seriedad— Si… Es por ella… La amo  
—. Mentiroso… —Lavender le abofeteó— la utilizas como excusa… Ya no me amas  
—. ¡Nunca te he amado, Lavender! —Ron exclamó fuera de si—  
—. Entonces solo me utilizaste como un juguete¿verdad?

Y antes de darle tiempo a Ron para que se defendiese de la acusación, empezó a lanzarse una sarta de maleficios

◄▬▬▬ FIN FLASBACK ▬▬▬►

—. Y así fue como terminé en ese estado… —Ron suspiró—, de no haber sido por el "Protego", seguro ahora sería barbacoa asada  
—. Vale… —Harry dijo con seriedad, intentando no partirse de la risa al imaginar la escena—, ya veo… Ahora dime… ¿Qué harás con respecto a… Ella?  
—. Pues le voy a… —Ron sonaba amenazador, pues creía que seguían con Lavender—  
—. Me refiero a Hermione —Harry le cortó—  
—. Mi Hermione… —Ron suspiró enamorado—, le hablaré esta noche…

Y sin más, Ron le contó a Harry lo que pretendía hacer con Hermione, para luego ambos ir a la enfermería a sanar las heridas que la loca de Lavender Brown le había hecho

◄▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬►

Hermione Granger esperaba junto al lago, cerca de la medianoche, un tanto nerviosa, a su pelirrojo, el cual le había mandado una carta citándola a esa hora en ese lugar

—. Mmmm… Debí haberme traído un abrigo —Se reprochó la castaña—

Tras reprocharse eso, luego se empezó a preocupar, pues justo a esa hora era que el efecto de la poción que había hecho caducaba… Y si Ron no iba… Y si la dejaba allí para castigarle cuando se enterase de lo que había hecho, cosa que no le tardaría mucho, seguro

—. Tu solita te metiste en ese lío —Le riñó su conciencia—

Hermione tiritó, tanto por el frío como por el miedo, para luego mirar el castillo con arrepentimiento y rogar por una sola cosa… Que Ron no reaccionase tan mal a lo que había hecho o que realmente la amase… Y ese último pensamiento era el que más deseaba

—. Hermione… —La chica sintió un cálido aliento en su oreja, a la par en que Ron se deshacía de su capa invisible para que ella le viese—  
—. Ron… —Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia el, mirándole con una tímida y algo avergonzada sonrisa, olvidándose de todos sus pensamientos y concentrándose en sus intensos ojos azules—  
—. Lamento la tardanza —Ron se disculpó con una encantadora sonrisa—  
—. No hay problemas —Hermione intentó sonreír, pero solo consiguió una mueca de dientes castañeantes, a lo que Ron solo pudo sonreír divertido—  
—. Toma…

Ron le puso su abrigo, el cual la calentó al instante y la hizo sonreír, aliviada por la repentina oleada de calor que ahora tenía, feliz de la vida por tener algo suyo, tan cerca como nunca, y preocupada por que su chico no se resfriase

—. No puedo… —Hermione iba a quejarse— Te resfriarás  
—. Pero si habló la que no trajo un suéter —Ron sonrió con sorna—  
—. Aún así… Prefiero resfriarme yo a que tu… —Hermione iba a defenderse—  
—. No importa, Hermione… —Ron sonrió—  
—. Vale… —Hermione suspiró, aún más tranquila—, mira… Yo…  
—. Chist, Hermione… —Ron la acalló con repentina seriedad, el cual la hizo titubear un poco… El lo sabía, y parecía enojado por eso—  
—. Yo… Lo sabes… ¿Verdad? —Hermione no necesitó respuesta, solo fijó su mirada al suelo y suspiró avergonzada antes de proseguir rápidamente— Lo siento  
—. Hermione… Mírame —Exhortó con seriedad Ron—

La joven alzó su mirada y miró con decisión y firmeza esos ojos que la hacían volverse loca, mientras Ron la miró con seriedad, intentando no rendirse a la sonrisa divertida que se le quería escapar debido a esa situación

—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Ron preguntó con seriedad, como un padre que regaña a su hijo por haber tomado su coche sin permiso—  
—. Quería… Que entendieses lo que siento yo… Y… —Hermione suspiró, dándose valor mientras luchaba por no mirar de nuevo el suelo— Estaba desesperada…  
—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Ron dijo con el mismo tono áspero de antes, aunque ahora estaba dedicándole una sonrisa cálida para animarla—  
—. Miedo… —Murmuró de manera ininteligible Hermione—  
—. ¿Miedo¿miedo a qué, Hermione Granger?  
—. A que me rechazases… Y ahora lo harás… —Hermione parecía luchar por no llorar—  
—. Oh… Hermione… —Ron suspiró, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa y con el tono más cálido que pudo emplear, haciendo que la misma le mirase, más confiada y con algo nuevo en su interior… Esperanza—  
—. Lo siento —Hermione dijo con tristeza, fingiendo no haber tenido las sensaciones que el le había dado, para luego darle la espalda y suspirar hondamente, como haciendo un esfuerzo para serenarse—  
—. Hermione Granger… Mírame —Ron ordenó, nuevamente con seriedad—

Hermione se volteó al pelirrojo, que simplemente sonrió a la par en que le decía algo

—. Nunca, en mi vida, Hermione Granger, te rechazaría… De hecho, sería un honor… Amarte —Ron le dijo con un tono de voz bien firme, a la par en que hacía sonreír a su chica—

Ni bien terminó, le implantó un romántico beso, de manera que todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció, mientras el beso se hacía más largo, dulce y apasionado…

Cuando se separaron, ambos unieron frentes y sonrieron mientras respiraban acompasadamente, felices de la vida y sintiendo como si hubieran pasado milenios besándose

—. Te traje algo… —Ron le puso un precioso anillo plateado con una gema roja, muy rara, pero que a la vez, irradiaba sin parar—  
—. Ron… —Hermione suspiró, embelesada—, es precioso…  
—. No tanto como tu —Ron sonrió—  
—. Eres un cielo… —Hermione sonrió—  
—. Te amo… —Susurraron los dos a la vez—

Sin decir más nada, ambos se besaron nuevamente, y así se quedaron… Velados por un cielo estrellado, por la música que el viento producía al jugar entre las ramas de los árboles y por el ulular de algunas lechuzas

◄▬▬▬FIN▬▬▬►

Si… Fin de una historia que me costó bastante elaborar… Pero que también me entretuvo en mis momentos de ocio (Uno de esos raros momentos en que uno puede disfrutar y decir "¡Oh!, al fin cero tareas", para luego lamentarnos de que al día siguiente un profesor despiadado nos mandará más deberes)

Si no les importa, se agradecen comentarios por saber que opinan de esa historia, y de antemano, gracias por leer


End file.
